Pirates of the Caribbean: Heart Over Mind
by BlondeJinx
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow has the mighty Black Pearl in his control, but can he control something stronger....his heart?
1. Chapter One

Captain Jack Sparrow woke up to the sound of laughter.  
"Bloody hell, what are they doing this early in the morning?!" Pulling on his overcoat and his hat, he warbled toward the door.  
"Really now." He said under his breath as he opened his cabin door.  
"What are you all doing?!?!?" he yelled.  
"Celebrating the capture of the Black Pearl!" Gibbs exclaimed.  
"Again? Now really.." Jack said somewhat sarcastically before he was pulled into the crowd.  
  
It wasn't long before the Black Pearl came to dock at port. Everyone scrambled off in order to find more Rum, and God knows what. Jack, eyeing the prostitutes, ran off quickly, leaving no one in charge of watching the ship. No one noticed the tan girl climb aboard.  
  
The next morning, Catherine lay awake listening to the sleeping crew above. Her long blonde hair was tangled and matted against her neck and back. Her alert, piercing green eyes seemed to glow through the darkness of the hold. She sat upright.  
"What was that?" She thought to herself. "Footsteps. Oh, great." With her head held high, she stared at the ladder. A man came down, humming gently to himself. He turned around and noticed her immediately. "Well, well, well. Hey guys! You gotta come see this!" Four or five other men scrambled down the ladder and into the already crowded hold. They slowly charged at her. One, grabbing her wrists, tied them roughly with rope. The other gagging her with cloth ripped from his grimy shirt. She didn't give them an easy time though. If fifteen years on the streets didn't teach her anything about how to defend herself, she didn't know what could. Alas, six pirates to one woman didn't give her the best odds. They carried her onto the main deck and awaited for their captain. Jack emerged from his quarters looking like he just woke up. Eyeing the girl, he spoke to her gruffly. "Your name, Miss?" He asked almost sarcastically. She just glared.  
"Ah, a brave one we have here, fellas." "My, my, she is gorgeous,  
though." He shook his head. "She trespassed; remember that." He told  
himself.  
"Ok, here's the deal. You tell me you're name, and I won't let  
them..how should I say it.play. with you. Savvy?" he smirked. "Take  
the gag off her, if you will, Gibbs."  
"Catherine. Cat." She spit the words at him.  
"Ok, then, Cat. What would a beautiful girl like you being doing in  
the hold of my ship? I know it's beautiful, but.." He drifted away, thinking about his struggle to regain control of the Pearl. "Oh, right, sorry about that." Cat merely looked at him, her teeth clenched. Her gaze drifted back down to the floor. Jack extended a finger, put it to her chin and raised her head up so that she was eye level with him.  
"Surely you must have a reason." He spoke calmly. He slowly ran his  
finger across her lips. She bit the air, trying to crush his finger between her teeth.  
"Fiesty one we have here, boys. Take her back to the hold." He shot her a sly smile as he watched her struggle with her holders.  
"Goodnight, Cat." He whispered to no one. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I don't know if I'm fully committed to writing and completing this story, tell me, by way of reviewing, if I should continue it. Any other comments and tips would be greatly appreciated! R & R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Cat and Cep, the sailor.  
  
Jack looked out onto the murky ocean waters from behind the wheel. The waters were beginning to get choppy, and he was fighting fatigue. The clouds behind the Pearl were dark and threatening. "Oh, fun." He thought to himself. He always liked challenges.  
Rain began to fall from the sky, slowly at first, then harder with increasing speed and pressure. One by one, his crew began to file out onto the deck. Jack began yelling orders in preparation for the storm. Everyone was struggling to say on board as water began rushing over the edges, sweeping people along with them.  
Meanwhile, below deck, Cat used her strength to spring herself from her confinement. "Haha, the perfect distraction." She thought to herself. She climbed aboard, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She quickly found the Captain's rooms and let herself inside.  
  
Thunder echoed in the crew's ears. Lightning flashed nearby. Jack was still at the wheel, struggling to keep the ship under is control. The black sails were closed and the anchors lowered. Suddenly, the ship gave a sickening lurch as a huge wave crashed into it. A man known as Cep, went flying over the edge of the boat. Gibbs, already knowing what Jack might do, took charge of the wheel. Jack flinging his hat and effects to the nearest sailor, tied a rope to his waist and dived toward where the man was last seen before he was pulled under. Cep was slowly floating toward the bottom of the ocean, unconscious from hitting his head on a log in the water. Jack grabbed the body and plunged up towards the surface. Right on time, the crew began pulling on the rope, heaving the two men back up. When they were almost there, the rope began to snap from the amount of weight. Jack threw Cep onto the deck of the ship just as the rope snapped. Jack grabbed the railing and flung himself over. Then he laughed.  
"Let's do that again!!" He said, lying on his back.  
  
***  
Cat heard laughter. She crept out of the Captain's cabin and towards the main deck. She stood for a moment, remembering a time when she could laugh..  
"Come to join us, eh?" Jack smiled at her.  
"He's got a great smile." She found herself thinking. "No, Cat. You have a job to do." She smiled sweetly back at him before carrying herself back to the hold.  
  
***  
Jack returned to his cabin after he made sure the boat was okay. He received a letter from his friend Will Turner while he was at port, but had not had time to read it. He slit open the fancy envelope and tossed it aside. Inside he found what looked like an invitation and a letter. He read the letter first.  
  
Jack,  
How is life on the Pearl, I mean finally being 'captain' and all? Elizabeth and I continue to thank you eternally for your help. We are to be married in a month. Will you be so kind as to come to our wedding? The invitation is also enclosed in this letter.  
I heard about your latest adventures with the crew. You need to find yourself a girl, Jack. Or, perhaps you've already found one and are incapable of wooing her..? Haha, sorry, I couldn't resist. I'll write again soon.  
  
Will  
  
Jack smiled to himself. "Well it's about time." He thought to himself, not sure whether he was talking about Will and Elizabeth's marriage or that he needed a girl. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed! It really makes my day!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except Cat and Cep.  
  
Cat looked around at the familiar ship. There was no use trying to sleep, since she knew she wasn't going to be able to anyway. She figured it must be about three in the morning. Then, she heard cannons far in the distance. She kicked open the now flimsy door and climbed on deck. She saw a large ship with no flag to identify whom it was sailing for sailing towards them. She knew rival pirate ships liked to fight to show dominance over others. Gibbs spotted her and walked over. "You really shouldn't be up here." He said, winking at her. She ignored him and asked, "Isn't the Captain going to fire back?" Gibbs looked at her and explained, "Captain Jack doesn't like shooting at another ship, unless we're shot at first. He says something about 'not wanting to kill people unless he has to.'" Right on cue, something hit the ship and it swayed dangerously. "Right then." Said Jack, smiling. He began shouting orders to the crew. The offending ship drew closer. Cat looked around at the chaos in front of her. She looked at Jack who was holding his sword and finishing a bottle of Rum. **I can't afford him being killed** she thought to herself as she grabbed her dagger from behind her leg. She always kept it strapped there.  
  
The two ships turned to face each other. "FIRE!" both captains yelled at once. The sound of cannons and pistols firing rang out. The men from the other ship began climbing aboard the Pearl. One approached Cat, looked amused and laughed. Cat punched him the face. He then took out his pistol and aimed it at her. She laughed to herself before knocking it out of his hand and driving her dagger in. Once the offender was dead, she pulled out her dagger and cleaned it off. She continued fighting side by side with the crew. Jack saw her and thought **Hey, she's pretty good with that dagger. It's looks as if she's done this before.** He didn't have time to finish his thought before a man approached him and kicked him hard in the stomach. Firing his pistol once caught him neatly in the heart. Cat had just stabbed another sailor, when one crept up behind her and hit her over the head with the handle of his sword. Everything went black.  
  
***  
Cat opened her eyes and looked around. **What am I doing in here? Ow, my head.** She was lying in the Captain's bed! Who put her here? Jack flung open the door and walked in. "Ok good, you're awake." He said. "I saw you out there with the dagger. You looked like you've done that before." All in one motion Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled up the sleeve, revealing her pirate tattoo. "Interesting.care to explain?" She looked at him. "My mother died during childbirth. My father was.." She paused. ".A pirate. He taught me everything I know. But he left me when I was eight. I had to fend for myself on the streets, until I got a job on another pirate ship.." She trailed off. **Why am I telling him all this? No one has ever gotten this far within my walls.** "And what about your dagger?" he asked. "It was my father's." she stated simply. She remembered the last time she was on this ship. At that time her father had been just a member of the crew, until he worked his way up. "Cat, Cat.?" Jack interrupted her thoughts. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She looked at him. "Rum?" he said, offering her a bottle. She gladly took it. "We should be," he burped "excuse me, we should be docking at Tourtuga within the next few days." Cat thanked him for letting her use his bed and walked toward the door, remembering how cold and uncomfortable the hold would be. "Cat..." he said. "Here." He threw her a blanket and pillow. Surprised by this, all she could do was smile.  
  
***  
Cat bumped into someone as she was exiting Jack's room.  
"Cat.that you?" He whispered in the darkness.  
"Yeah.Cep?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He replied. "How far are you getting with him?"  
"I'm earning his trust." She spoke the words carefully.  
"Good, good." He said. "Well, G'night.or morning I should say."  
"'Night." She whispered.  
Cat made her way back down to the hold, still thinking about her conversation with Jack. The last thing she saw before floating into sleep was his face smiling at her. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope to continue this story all the way to the end; I'm having too much fun to stop! I know my chapters are short, but I'm a perfectionist and even short chapters like these take me at least an hour. I'm hoping this one will be longer though. I'm sorry if Captain Jack is a bit out of character, it's just hard to fully capture him! He is a fox though..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Cat and Cep. (I guess I have a thing for names beginning with a 'C')  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow watched his crew prepare for the day. With a quick look at his compass and a slight turn east, he happily led to his crew to adventure, freedom, and hopefully, treasure. He stared into the horizon, thinking about nothing in particular, until Cat fought his way into his mind. **She's a bit odd.she's seems so very strong and independent, but I wonder if she really is.she might need someone to take care of her some day..** He stopped himself and smirked to himself. A girl had never invaded his thoughts like this. He usually used 'em and left 'em.but paid for it later. **This might be different.** He found himself thinking as he stole another look at his compass.  
  
***  
In her dreams, Cat felt someone watching her. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "Holy shit, Cep, you scared the crap out of me!"  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about Dad. I..." he paused, listening to hear if anyone was nearby, "I know he left you when you were young, but he really was a great man."  
"Cep, you know I have doubts about this whole thing, but right now I'm with you. Don't push it." She replied, still groggy.  
The heard chatter and footsteps as two members of the crew climbed down the ladder and into the hold. Cep put a finger to his lips, winked at her and left. Cat watched him leave and bit her lip. She rubbed her eyes and tried to wake herself up. She felt the back of her leg, making sure the dagger was still there. As she pushed the thought of this morning's meet with Cep to the back of her mind, images of Jack floated forward. She smiled.  
  
***  
Cat pulled herself up onto the main deck. She pulled her long, stubborn hair back into a low messy bun. She ate with the rest of the crew then helped them wash and repair the ship. She knew a lot about ships, especially this one, and the group was grateful for her help. When everyone was at dinner, Cat slipped onto the deck. She climbed up to the Crow's nest and sat down, watching the sun go down. She found where, fifteen years ago, she had carved her initials into the hard wood. She grinned. The wind blew the loose pieces of her hair flat against her head. She breathed in, smelling the moist, salty air. She couldn't help it; the sea was in her blood.  
  
***  
Late after everyone had gone to sleep, Jack laid awake. He put his hands behind his head, remembering his many adventures. Laughing to himself, he pulled himself out of bed and went on deck. Looking up at the starry sky, he pulled out his flask. Taking a swig, he sat down and took off his hat. He heard a sound to his right. Cat climbed up from the hold and look around. Spotting him, she walked over, trying not to make noise.  
"Following me, eh, love?" he whispered. She sat down next to him. He passed over his flask and she took a long gulp.  
"I come here at night when everyone's sleeping." She said. He looked confused. "I mean, I used to." He looked even more confused. "Never mind." She said, laughing.  
They sat there for a while in comfortable silence, taking long drinks from Jack's flask. Jack broke the silence first.  
"Cat, I think you'd be valuable to the Pearl. Wanna be part of the crew?" he gave a sly grin and put his arm around her playfully. This is just what she had wanted, for more than one reason.  
"I'd like that very much." She replied, leaning against him.  
  
***  
The wind and waves were horrible the next day. The ship was tossed about like a toy. It was almost storm weather, except the sky was a clear baby blue. Suddenly, yells were heard from the deck. Jack quickly grabbed his sword and pistol (now filled with more than one bullet) and ran out on deck.  
"What going on?? WHAT.?" he began shouting, then stopped. The crew was standing at the edge of the ship, looking off the edge. He ran over and looked to where they were pointing. He saw what they were yelling about. The barrel holding most of their alcohol was slowly drifting to the bottom of the ocean. The wind had tossed it overboard in a great wave of power. Everyone began to complain, but Jack just smirked. **Time to go to Port Royal.** 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! It really makes my day! . I hope to finish soon. But don't get me wrong, I absolutely love writing this!! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except Cat and Cep.  
  
Cat woke up to the commotion above. She pulled out her dagger and checked her appearance in the blade. **Oh, now this won't do.** She thought, trying to scrub off the dried tearstains on her face. After parting with Jack last night, she had returned to the hold and promptly began to sob. He was the first thing she thought about when she got up, and the last thing she thought about before she fell asleep. Her stomach always felt empty, even after she had just eaten. **I can't do this to him anymore,** she had thought. **I'm in love.**  
  
***  
Jack stood smiling on the bow. Looking at his compass, then snapping it shut, Jack turned the ship a little to the west. Once they docked at Port Royal, he hoped to see Will and Elizabeth and introduce them to Cat.  
"Cep" he said, motioning him to come over to him. Cep walked over briskly.  
"Aye, Sir?" he asked.  
"Cep, when we dock at Port Royal, would you kind enough to stay aboard and watch the ship? We have to be careful, especially in this day when pirates are not considered 'acceptable' in society." He said, giving Cep a disgusted look.  
"Aye, Sir." Cep replied.  
"Well good then. Glad I got that squared away." Jack said, looking at his compass again.  
Cep smiled. **This is going all too well for me.** he thought.  
  
***  
They arrived at Port Royal around noon, just in time for lunch. Everyone went their separate ways, except for Cep, who stayed to watch the Pearl. Jack dragged Cat off the boat and up the road to the Governor's house, where he knew Will and Elizabeth were staying. When they finally got there, Jack rapped on the door. A butler opened the door and Jack marched right in.  
"Uh.Sir?" the butler began, but quickly stopped when Jack smiled at him, revealing a mouth full of gold. Cat still stood in the doorway.  
Jack heard a sword being drawn nearby. He pulled out his sword just as Will jumped out, ready to fight. Their swords hit a few times before Will, collapsing in laughter, came over and hugged Jack. Elizabeth appeared at the tops of the stairs.  
"Jack!" she said, running down.  
"Elizabeth, darling!" said Jack, grinning.  
After quick hellos, Will and Elizabeth noticed the woman standing in the doorway.  
"Ah," said Jack, following their gaze, "this is Catherine, a member of the crew."  
"It's very nice to meet you, Catherine, please, come in." spoke Elizabeth smiling.  
They all went into the dining room to have lunch.  
"I hope you got the letter I sent you." Will said, with a mischievous look on his face.  
"Sure did," Jack replied, "and I'd be happy to come to your wedding. When is it again? I have a rather crazy schedule, you know, saving lives.finding treasure.escaping death."  
Will and Elizabeth laughed.  
"Three weeks." Said Will.  
"It can't be too overwhelming," said Elizabeth, "after all, you are Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth retorted in a mocking tone. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth all laughed. Cat looked puzzled.  
After lunch, everyone adjourned to the parlor to talk about the wedding, and catch up with one another. Jack told them about the storm, the rival pirate ship, and how the Rum fell overboard.  
"I still maintain that Rum is a vile drink," laughed Elizabeth, getting up. "Cat.help me in the kitchen?" she asked. Cat nodded and followed her out of the room.  
"So Jack, who is the girl?" Will asked. Jack grinned.  
"I found her after docking at a port near here. She had snuck onto the ship. I still don't know why.she was probably just looking for food and shelter." Jack thought aloud.  
"Do you fancy her?" said Will, already knowing the answer.  
Jack looked over at him and thought for a moment before breaking out into a huge smile.  
  
***  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Elizabeth and Cat were immersed in conversation. Both were talking about their adventures on the Black Pearl. After a short pause, Elizabeth broke the silence.  
"What do you think about Jack?"  
"He's a fine captain." Replied Cat, smiling.  
"You know what I mean!" laughed Elizabeth.  
Cat just grinned at her before carry the dishes out to the table and began getting ready for dinner.  
  
***  
After dinner, Will and Elizabeth walked Jack and Cat to the door.  
"Thank you so much for lunch and dinner," said Cat, "I really had a great time."  
Jack shook Will's hand and gave a quick hug to Elizabeth before opening the door and walking out, waiting for Cat on the porch. Elizabeth gave Cat a hug and asked her to come to the wedding. Cat promised to come, then joined Jack.  
  
They walked down to the beach and sat in the sand, still talking about the afternoon. Jack told her more about himself and his childhood.  
"What about you?" he asked.  
"I told you everything there was to tell." She responded, looking away.  
"There must be something else, love." He said quietly. She looked at him, trying to capture this moment, his hair, his eyes, his mouth, in her mind forever. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. They both let their emotions feed into each other, rolling back in the sand, where they spent the night. 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially Layoin, who has reviewed the most times!! I really appreciate all the feedback! Thanks again!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything here with the exception of Cat and Cep.  
  
Catherine and Jack woke up the next morning snuggled together. They watched the sun come up and went for a swim before realizing that they had to get back to the Pearl. They walked down the already busy Port Royal streets arm-in-arm laughing and singing. As soon as she saw Cep, she was going to tell him the whole plan was off. It wasn't worth it. When they reached the dock, something was wrong. The mighty Black Pearl was gone. Jack ran to where he had tied her up and instead found a note scribbled on old parchment and fastened to a post. He read it once over, and then passed it to Cat, fuming with anger.  
  
Cat-  
You did your job beautifully. I heard a few men talking about how you led him down the beach. Great way to buy time! I have the ship, the old crew, and my new one. They all assembled down here very early this morning. The old crew put up a good fight, but as you can see, we won. We're going to the place we talked about. The Black Pearl is finally where it belongs, in the Barbossa family. I've got it from here, great job once again, Cat!  
  
-Your brother  
  
Cat slowly lifted her eyes to look at Jack. He was staring at her. A silent tear ran down her cheek.  
  
***  
Cep stood on the bow, admiring his ship. **My ship.** he thought, **my father's ship.** He watched his mismatched crew of the original crew of the Pearl's children and any other pirate he could find that would help. He knew the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow would be along soon try to reclaim it. He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't let that happen. He reviewed the objectives of his plan in his head, **1) Take control of the Pearl, 2) Kill Jack Sparrow, 3) Avenge my father's death.** He smiled. **So far one out of three.**  
  
***  
Jack looked down at Cat. **How could she do this to him? Was everything fake? Last night?** His thoughts were coming in short spasms.  
"Wha.what is you.your last name??" his breathing became short and shallow. It hurt to look at her.  
She closed her eyes to try to stop, or at least slow, the tears long enough to answer him. He deserved to know the truth.  
"Barbossa," she paused, "My name is Catherine Barbossa."  
His head exploded. Everything having to do with her whirled through his mind all at once. He had to get away from here. He gathered his composure and walked past her.  
"Let's go find another ship. We're going after him. You need to tell me where we're going." He said harshly.  
She looked up into his eyes. They were cold and steel gray. She tried to explain everything to him as they walked, but whenever she opened her mouth, all that came out were short gasps.  
  
***  
They "commandeered" a ship out of Port Royal and out into sea. Cat had still been unable to talk to Jack, and he hadn't made any effort toward her, either. Night began to settle in before they finally spoke.  
Cat sat on the main deck of the boat, watching the Sun go down and the stars appear. Cat pulled out a flask, but realizing it was Jack's, she threw it on the floor. Jack came over, picked it up, and sat down next to her, taking a drink. Taking this opportunity of him being within hearing distance and her being able to talk, she went straight to explaining.  
"Jack, I'm so sorry. I.I planned this before I new you. My brother Cep, planned to take control of the Pearl and to kill you. He wanted revenge on our father's death. He wanted you to pay. I thought I did too," she paused, "but then I got to know you. And.fell in love."  
He looked at her. He wanted to forgive her with all of his being, but he didn't know if he could trust her.he didn't know if he could ever trust her again. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile! My life has been absolutely crazy, and on top of that, I have bloody writer's block. I can' think of a reason to continue this story, Jack is so OOC that I can't even picture him anymore. If anyone wants to take over this story and finish it, please e-mail me at eee115@comcast.net. I still like getting reviews!! If anyone has any suggestions please tell me!! Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything her except for Cat and Cep.  
  
Jack got up from where he was sitting next to Cat. He walked up to the helm and began to steer.  
"Where are we going?" he asked, with a little warmth to his voice.  
"Isla de Muerta. Cep planned to kill you exactly where you killed our father," she paused for a moment, "Look, Jack, I am with you every step of the way. We are going to get the Black Pearl back.together."  
"What if it came down to choosing between your brother or me?" he asked quietly.  
Cat stood up and walked over to him. "Cep is just like my father. He is strong and intelligent," Jack looked at her, afraid of what she was going to say next, "but he can't compare to you. He's evil, Jack. We have to stop him."  
"Alright then, love, let's go! Come on! Back to work!" He shouted happily. She smiled and hugged him before returning to her chores.  
  
***  
Cep paced around the deck. His crew was standing, waiting to hear what their 'Captain' had to say.  
"Men," he spoke, getting everyone's attention, "we're going to have most of you stay on board to watch the prisoners," he said gruffly, jabbing his thumb behind him, "the rest of you will come with me. No doubt Sparrow is following us.we'll lead him into the cave, and kill him." With that last part, the crew let out yells and cheers.  
"Didn't know I had that many enemies." Jack whispered to Cat, laughing. They had tied up their boat around at the other side of the mountain and had taken a lifeboat to where the Pearl had docked. Climbing up the boat sides, they had overheard Cep's speech.  
"This is going to take much more than just us ambushing them." Cat whispered back.  
"Dear Catherine, do you not think I hadn't thought of that?" he replied, winking at her.  
"What's the plan?" she questioned.  
"Free the crew is first on the list. That's where you come in." he said.  
"Right, OK, so let me get this straight. I go up there like I'm still on their side, and when they're all sleeping, I free the crew and we ambush them??"  
"Exactly." He said, climbing back down the lifeboat. "I'm going back to the ship. I'll come back later tonight with our boat. Savvy?" he asked, grinning.  
"Savvy." She replied, laughing.  
  
***  
Cat climbed up on board after she had watched Jack sail safely out of distance. Putting on a fake smile, she approached her surprised brother.  
"CAT! I didn't know you were coming to join us!" he said, picking her up and hugging her. **Get your hands off me, ** she was tempted to say.  
"Once again, great job with Sparrow! I think he actually fell in love with you!" He said laughing. The crew all cracked up. The phony smile on her face froze. She calmly stepped away from her brother and climbed down into the hold, hoping her growing anger would soon subside. **Now is not the time to be rash.** she thought. **Cep won't be a problem for much longer.** she reflected, reassuring herself. 


	8. AN

Hey readers!! My life has gotten way too crazy and chaotic to continue writing. I didn't want this story to end, however, so I asked if anyone wanted to take it over, and thankfully Kelsey replied! (Yay!!) OK, so here's the deal. The remaining chapter for "Pirates of the Caribbean: Heart Over Mind" will be under the pen name necromancer26k3 and will be titled "Pirates of the Caribbean: Heart Over Mind V2." Kelsey (I think.) is planning on changing a few things in the earlier chapters (like making Jack more IC) and finishing the story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Thanks again, Kelsey!  
  
E-mail: eee115@comcast.net AIM: CaptainBlondJinx 


End file.
